fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ryuta Sangael
'Ryuta Sangael''' (ライウタ サンガエル, Raiuta Sangaeru), hailing from the prominent but lost House of Sangael, a prestigious aesthetic and war-based family, is on a journey to revive the now desolate family to it's former glory, by stomping away it's foes and bringing it back to the light as one of the highest leading Houses in the Kingdom of FIore. He is monikered the Black Steel '(ブラック スティル,'' B''urakku Sutiru) for his aggressiveness in battle and seemingly endless stamina. Appearance At first glance, Ryuta could easily come off as a female, what with his long wavy jet black hair. Standing at a fairly normal five feet and eight inches and weighing only 142 pounds, his body structure backs up his girlish appearance. He has a almost milky white skin, steelish grey eyes with thin black eyebrows laying just above his eyelids. Ryuta's facial features are also known by females and even males to be considered very woman-like. All of this contributes to his Ryuta's over all cute aspect. Despite the many annoying cheek-pinches, cuddles, and head-pats, Ryuta still hasn't cut his hair. It was a pact he made with himself when his sister went missing. He wouldn't cut his hair at all until he found her. Due to this, he continues to let his hair grow, not saying he likes it, because there are times he definitely doesn't, but he'd grow accustomed to it over time. In terms of clothing, Ryuta is known to frequently wear all black, a grey tank top under a black longsleeve torso length tank-top with a white light cuirass. He then has a dark grey capri-like pants that are followed up by black treking boots. He wears black forearm-length fingerless gloves and has a covering over his pants that are connected by silver belts. These belts holster his katana at his right hip and two handguns at his back waist. Personality Contrary to his looks, Ryuta is a very serious person, with somewhat of a short temper. Usually one to speak his mind, Ryuta isn't one for small talk, even when it's an adequate time to do so. He is a focused and centralized young man, who knows his weaknesses and strengths and pushes his weaknesses to the limit when he seemingly has none. Almost unapproachable by many, Ryuta speaks in a curt and to the point fashion, he is the type of person that will tell you how it is, never beating around the bish. It doesn't matter who it is (Besides his sister, since he's terrified of her). He insults people who and makes sharp jabs to others who get under his skin. Using his quite extensive knowledge to either shut them up or start a fight in which one of the group usually has to break up. He is somewhat of a rebel as well, who would openly curse and degrade the authorities of the land. Not caring what the consequences maybe, which usually gets him into trouble in which the group would have to bail him out somehow, or he himself. Most people say he has a mouth on him, but to be honest he is only speaking the truth. Just in the most hurtful way he can find possible. Adding onto that, Ryuta is also quite the hardhead at times, not budging an inch unless he gets his way, and evidently making it happen one way or another. Though all of this is true, Ryuta still does care for the comraderie he's apart of, even pushing so hard as to harm himself if it means preserving the lives of his friends. He will never leave a member of his group behind no matter what, even if he has to take their place instead. He has a great love for his friends, though it's greatly covered and coated over by his irritated. hot-headed, and serious behavior. Background Equipment and Items '''Raijin (雷神, Reejin lit. Thunder God): Raijin, Ryuta's main weapon, has been passed down from generation to generation through the House of Sangael. Although, now that the passed heir, Ryuta's father, has gone missing, Ryuta took up the mantle, claiming the sword as his own and having it as a main force in battle. Raijin is a special weapon, said to have been struck directly by lightning while being forged. The katana has the unique ability to dematerialize it's blade to nothing but light itself, complimenting Ryuta's Energy Sword skill. It also enhances his Lightning Magic by two fold. It is a reliable weapon and one that even Ryuta admits he'd probabaly wouldn't have gotten far without. Though, he resolves to hand the weapon back to his father in perfect condition if he finds him again, dead or alive. But for the time being, Raijin is in Ryuta's hands. It was said that the leader before him, Naoko, used this blade to win many battles. He feels that her spirit is still within the blade and promises to never let it's luster fade, usually cleaning it with any downtime he has. Others in his group think it's weird at times, but he doesn't care. The weapon has aided him in many battles. A shine is the least he could do. Abilities Natural Abilities Expert Tactician: Extraordinay Willpower: 'Along with his descisive mind, Ryuta also has an imeasurable amount of willpower and tenacity. He is able to endure and persevere without ever letting go of his ideals and goals. He thinks it's genetic, the Sangael family seeming to have the same trait as others. His sister Maria is the just the same. Ryuta doesn't believe in giving up when there is a chance that he can beat the odds. If he knows there is still a chance to win against something or someone that opposes him. He won't stop believing until all his lights of hope are gone. But then again, when one door closes, another opens. Physical Abilities '''Adequate Hand-to-Hand Combatant: '''Though not used much, Ryuta is a prominent user of martial arts, able to disarm opponents from close range and disable them just as easily. His attacks focus more on subduing than full on attack, deciding it's best to end his opponents by putting them in a hold or lock that he knows they can't escape from until they meet his demands. When with his group, he then trains with Yuu to get stronger in that area, it being the latter's expertise. Though, as aforementioned, Ryuta rarely uses this, as a result, he hardly trains in his unarmed combat, which is a slight drawback. ' ' '''Master Swordsmanship Specialist: '''Trained by his father, Ryuta is a master at swordsmanship. Excelling at kendo and fencing when he was young, he incorporated this into his fighting style. Unlike others, he incorporates acrobatics and leaping techniques into his sword style. His main from of fighting being with the sword, he's taken years to hone his skills, both from the teachings of his superiors, and his self-teachings as well. Ryuta has come up with many sword styles, one being the Butai Kougeki, or Dancing Sword Style. '''Immense Speed: ' '''Unmatched Agility: Impressive Stamina: Magical Abilities Tremendous Magical Power: '''Ryuta lack of physical strength is made up by his near boundless magical energy. Though not fully controlled at times, Ryuta knows of his capabilities well and embraces them wholeheartedly. He has quite a good handle on his magical prowess, able to concentrate and release it expertly. At times however, when Ryuta has an extreme emotional spike of any sorts, his magical abilities sometimes go out of control in small bursts, proving in an of itself how much he posseses. Despite his lanky figure, Ryuta is a magical powerhouse, able to take down a large group of opponents easily with just his fists alone. This plus is expert reflexes prove him a force to be reckoned with in battle. even if he may have a skinny body, Ryuta has is a fit and toned structure. Due to his previous training in swordsmanship, he developed a healthy and strong body, able to withstand the colossal magical energy coursing through his veins. When fully mastered at a later age, Ryuta will have the power to have opponents fall to their knees simply under the sheer weight of his magical power. '''Reflector (屈折 (リフレクター), Rifurekutā lit. Refractive): *'Repulsion Step ' *'Reprisal' *'Eye for an Eye' *'Reverse Expulsion' Lightning Magic '(雷系各種魔法, ''Kaminari Kei Kakushu Mahō): *'Flash Step '- Flash Step is a basic move that every member of the House of Sangael must learn. It allows the user to basically move at hi *'''Twin Shocking Fist ]] *'Pulsing Light Wave ' *'Running Beast Crashing Wave' Sword Magic (剣の魔法, Ken no Mahō): *'Energy Sword' **'Piercing Shockwave' **'Rising Dragon Flash' Onyx Dragon Slayer Magic Onyx Dragon Slayer Magic '(オニキス滅竜魔法, Onikisu no Metsuryū Mahō): Basic Spells *'Onyx Dragon's Hammer *'Onyx Dragon's Sword' *'Onyx Dragon's Roar' *'Onyx Dragon's Scales' *'Onyx Dragon's Talons' *'Onyx Dragon's Rapier' *'Onyx Dragon's Right Wing' *'Onyx Dragon's Tail' '''Dragon Slayer's Secret Art''' (滅竜奥義, Metsuryū Ōgi): *'Hephaestus's Forge: Black Wings' *'Hephaestus's Forge: Dark Laser' *'Hephaestus's Forge: Black Steel Destroyer' *Hephaestus's Forge: ''''Dragon Force *Enhanced Magical Power *Enhanced Physical Power *Enhanced Speed *Enhanced Stamina *Enhanced Durability *Flight Quotes Trivia *Ryuta's main appearance is based off of Kazuto Kirigaya/Kirito (GGO) from Sword Art Online 2 *Ryuta's pact with himself to not cut his hair due to it metaphorically being his strength is actually derived from the story of ''Samson ''in the Bible. *Ironically Ryuta doesn't act like how he appears. Which facinates many when they meet him. *Ryuta is a textbook tsundere in some cases. Category:XDenshaX Category:Original Character Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Wandering Mage Category:Main Character